


[Podfic of] Locks of Love / written by hils

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: sassy_minibang, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/400452">Locks of Love</a> by hils<br/><b>Duration:</b> 01:18:19</p><p>Sam is cursed with hair so awesome that anyone who looks upon it cannot resist him. Unfortunately this includes his brother, forcing Sam to go into hiding while Dean figures out a way to break the curse. Alone and not even able to venture outside, Sam's only company is Castiel who is immune to the curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Locks of Love / written by hils

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Locks of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400452) by [Hils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils). 



> This podfic was recorded in honor of the 2012 Sassy Minibang. Keep on being sassy and delightful, all you Castiel/Sam and Misha/Jared shippers!

cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/v7vqt5i9ifmifvvtcakurjo3wg1shln6.mp3) | 72.5 MB | 01:18:19  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/7t5ry7az1fy5m6vdfpe97mvktd2f9auj.m4b) | 71.9 MB | 01:18:19  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/locks-of-love).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._

**Author's Note:**

> **Audio Credits:**
> 
>   * The “Sunrise” (unplugged) outro was provided by [Admiral Bob](http://ccmixter.org/people/admiralbob77) of ccMixter. 
>   * FX provided by [DJ Chronos](http://www.freesound.org/people/DJ%20Chronos/sounds/77079/), [Glaneur de sons](http://www.freesound.org/people/Glaneur%20de%20sons/sounds/104954/) and [SoundJay](http://www.soundjay.com/magic-sound-effect.html).
> 



End file.
